My Whole Life Has Been A Lie
by sesshoumaru-dono
Summary: R for later chapters. Sesshoumaru graduates from college and finds out somethings that can change he life forever. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Alternate Universe fic. What happens to Sesshoumaru when he graduates from college? And he finds out   
  
something he never knew. I'm going to keep Sesshoumaru's appearances the same to give the story something a little   
  
interesting. Cyan is the name of the color used to describe Sesshoumaru's hair.  
My Whole Life Was A Lie (Why Do These Things Always Happen To Me?)  
It was graduation day and Sesshoumaru was happy to finally be getting away from that school. He showered dressed   
  
and went downstairs to greet his mother and father.  
"Mother, Father."  
"Good Morning Sesshoumaru." His mother said getting up from her place at the kitchen table and giving him a hug.  
"So son, how does it feel to be a college graduate?" His father asked.  
"I didn't know I was suppose to feel any different. But I guess I'm...happy?"  
"That's wonderful Sesshoumaru. Come sit down, I'll get a plate of food ready for you."  
Sesshoumaru took a seat at the table and waited for his mother to bring his food. She sat a plate of pancakes, eggs,   
  
bacon, and toast in front of him along with a glass of orange juice. And she took a seat at the table across from him.   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her and he began eating.  
"How is it Sesshoumaru?" She asked.  
"It's good mother." His said shoveling food into his mouth. "Her cooking is so horrible. Maybe if I eat it fast enough I   
  
won't taste the food." He thought. He finished his plate and handed to his mother.  
"OH, you must be hungry. Here let me get you some more."  
"NO!"  
His mother took around and stared at him. "Sesshoumaru? You yelled "No" at me as if you ate anymore of my cooking   
  
you would die."   
"No Mother I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want you going threw all of this trouble." Sesshoumaru force and smile   
  
and chuckle.  
"Alright Sesshoumaru if you insist." She smiled, "What are you going to do today?"  
"Nothing really. Just be lazy for a little bit. Then may go and look for a job."  
"Oh?"  
""Why do you and dad have something planed for me?"  
"I just wanted you to stay so we all could have a talk."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing. I just thought we could talk. We don't do that very much anymore since you've been so busy."  
"Okay, fine. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Well when you father finishes reading the paper we'll talk."  
"I'm done with the paper, we can talk now. Waiting won't make it any easier."  
"Make what easier?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Son let's go for a ride in the car."  
"Okay Father."  
Sesshoumaru, his mother and father all got in the car and went for a ride. An hour later they arrived at a small pond. They   
  
all got out of the car and walked to a bench that wasn't far from the water.  
"Take a seat son."  
Sesshoumaru sat down and scratched his head. "I hope they give me some money." He thought.  
"Sesshoumaru we have something very important to talk about." His mother said with a concerned look on her face.  
"Oh my God she has breast cancer?" Sesshoumaru thought looking back and forth between his mother and father   
  
waiting for one of them to say something.  
"Sesshoumaru we should have told you a long time ago."  
"Told me what?"  
"This was a secret you mother wanted us to keep from you."  
"Keep what from me?" He said frantically.  
"But I knew I would only make you hate us if we keep if from you any longer."  
Sesshoumaru yawned and rubbed his eyes. "This is taking to long." He thought.  
"Sesshoumaru darling."  
Sesshoumaru turned and looked at his mother. She was crying.  
"Please don't hate me. PROMISE ME!"  
"I won't hate you...... I promise." He said, "God what's her problem?" He thought.  
"Sesshoumaru you are adopted."  
Sesshoumaru just stared at his mother. "Am I that much of a failure that you have to make up a lie like that?"  
"Sesshoumaru your mother isn't lying, you're adopted."  
"That's not funny."  
"We're not trying to be." His mother said.  
Sesshoumaru rubbed his face with his hands then pulled his hands threw his hair.  
"Sesshoumaru you being adopted doesn't change the way we feel about you." His father said.  
"Sesshoumaru we love you very much and that will never change."  
Sesshoumaru got up from the bench and walked to the edge of the pond and stared into the water.  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
He stood with his back to then and didn't respond.  
His father got up from the bench and tried to give Sesshoumaru a hug, but was pushed away.  
"Leave me alone." He tuned to face his father. He was crying. "My entire life was a lie. Everything you ever told me was   
  
lie. How could you do that to someone? And then your going to sit in front of me a tell me you love me and I'm suppose   
  
to believe this shit you tell me!"  
"Sesshoumaru don't speak to your father that way!"  
"Father! This man is not my father and your not my mother!"  
"Sesshoumaru how could you say such a mean thing." His mother said  
"I don't know, how could you tell a person for twenty-three years that thier you son and there not?"  
"You promise you would hate me."  
"Promises were made to be broken." Sesshoumaru turned and stared walking away.  
"Sesshoumaru!!! Get back here and apologize!!!" His father shouted.  
Sesshoumaru ignored them and keep walking. He needed time to think and being in a car with them wouldn't help.  
"Of all days to pick to tell me this, they chose today, those bastards." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a   
  
black box. He opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. "How am I suppose to propose to Sakura if I don't even know who   
  
I really am."  
Sesshoumaru was so deep in thought that he didn't hear that car pull up to him.  
"Hey Sesshoumaru!"  
He kept walking.  
"Hey Sesshoumaru!"  
He still didn't respond.  
The person driving the car swerved in front of him and he finally stopped. He looked in the window and it was he best   
  
friend.   
"Hey Naraku."  
"Need a ride?"  
"Yeah." He smiled and got into the car. Of all the people in his life Naraku was the only one who told him the truth all   
  
the time. Even though some of the time he should have lied.  
"Hey buddy." He said while pulling back onto the road. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"  
"Nara, my life is falling apart."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I don't know who I am, my life has been a lie."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Those bastards aren't my parents. Nara."  
"Oh, I always wondered why your last names were different from the both of there's. Not to mention why you look so   
  
different. I asked her one time and she said her first husband died."  
" It's probably another lie."  
"Yeah I figured. Because if she was widowed once before she would have pictures of they guy, right?"  
"Why do these things always happen to me?"  
"Hey dude it happened to me to."  
"You're adopted?"  
"No."  
"Then how is it the same?"  
"Did they give you the whole bit, even though you not ours biologically we still love you?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well when my dad cheated on my mom he told me that it wasn't' me it was my mother and he still loved me and would   
  
never try to hurt me and all that other crap. Then my parents got the divorce and remarried. My mom married this   
  
asshole who had five other kids and congenitally I happened to be the middle child between all of them. Two older   
  
brothers and a two younger sisters and a younger brother. I was constantly getting my ass kicked and shit. But my   
  
mother was like 'I know this must be difficult for you, get use to other people and such, but I still love you and that   
  
will never change. And you step daddy loves you to even thought he's not your really daddy.' God I was so happy to get   
  
of that situation."  
"Well at least you knew your really parents. And I'm such a loser that my really parents didn't want me. I such a loser   
  
and I have no family or friends who love me."  
"Hey I resent that I thought I was your friend."  
Sesshoumaru smiled a little. "Sorry."  
"Hey it's fine."  
"Why did you become my friend anyway?"  
"I was fascinated by your hair. It's not everyday you see someone walking around with cyan hair."  
"That the only reason you became my friend?"  
"No, when I first meet you I didn't like you. I thought you were an ass. But you could have been to much of as ass to   
  
be my friend because I'm a reject."  
"Your not a reject. You were the most popular guy in high school and college. How could you be a reject."  
"I was a reject because I wasn't being myself. I was trying to be something I wasn't."  
"Oh...wow."  
"Well it doesn't matter anymore I have finally found myself and I happy."  
"To bad I can't be in you situation, I don't know who I am."  
"But your parents..."  
"They aren't my parents."  
"They loved and raised you, they are you parents. Just because you don't' have any of their DNA doesn't mean they   
  
aren't your parents. Like I was saying, just because they aren't your parents biologically don't mean you have lost   
  
meaning of who you really are."  
"Why is everything you say so philosophical?"  
"I don't know, I guess I just look at the world a little differently." Naraku smiled at him. "Let go get something to eat.   
  
Food always makes me feel better.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a diner. They got out of the car and went into the diner.  
"Welcome how many?"  
"Two."  
"Smoking or Non."  
"Non."  
"Right this way."  
They followed her to the table they sat down and she left them with the menus.  
"So what are you going to have?" Naraku asked.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Nothing nurses heartache or anger like stuffing you face. I know I've suffered plenty of disappointments." He sighed,   
  
shook his head, and began to read the menu.  
"I'm not hungry Nara. I just want to wallow in self pity."  
"I'm not going to let you do that. You are to good of a person to let something like this ruin your life."  
"Have you decided what you want?" The waitress asked.  
"Yes two cheeseburgers and fries with coke."  
"Okay thanks." She took the menus and left again.  
"So what have you decided about Sakura?"  
Sesshoumaru looked at him and sighed. "I was going to propose to her today, but now I don't know. Why would she   
  
marry someone who doesn't even know they are."  
"Why are you beating yourself up over this? It's not your fault!!!"  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and placed his head in his hands.  
"Listen if you want time to yourself you can stay with me and take sometime to think about what going on."  
"I don't want to intrude Nara."  
"You won't be." Naraku smiled at him and the waitress came back and place their plates in front of them. "Sesshie eat,   
  
you'll feel better."  
"Yeah I REALLY need some good food. I pissed off."  
"Why?"  
"I ate that woman's nasty food for twenty-three years and she wasn't even my mother, that's some crap."  
Naraku laughed. "Sesshie it will be okay."  
They ate there meal and paid the bill and left the restaurant.  
***************************************************************************************************  
They got in the car and went to Naraku's house. When they got into the house Sesshoumaru threw himself on the   
  
couch.  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yeah a little."  
"Well have you decided what you are going to do about Sakura?"  
"No."  
"Well are you still going to propose today?"  
"I don't know."  
Naraku sat down on the couch next to him.  
"Is there anything I can do to make you fell better."  
"No I just want to sleep awhile."  
"Okay."   
Naraku went and started to clean his house a little and Sesshoumaru lay down on the couch and went to sleep.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Sesshoumaru was awakened by the smell of brewing coffee. He got up from the couch and went into   
  
the kitchen.  
"Hey you finally woke up. Did you sleep well?"  
"Man I must of been really tired."  
"Do you want me to make breakfast or do you want to go out and eat?"  
"I'll take you out to breakfast since you took me to lunch yesterday."  
"Oh good I didn't feel like cooking anyway."  
"Then why did you offer?"  
"It was the nice thing to do, it good to see you doing better."  
"Yeah I just needed a little sleep. Do you have a toothbrush I can use."  
"You can use mine."  
"I'll be right back."  
Sesshoumaru went to the bathroom and freshened up and met back with Naraku in the living room.  
"Are you ready Nara?"  
"Yeah let's go."  
They got into the car a went to the local pancake house.  
"Aren't you suppose to be at work."  
"Oh, I quit a couple of days ago."  
"Why?"  
" I could stand those assholes."  
"I see."  
Naraku pulled into a parking space and they went into the restaurant. They were seated in the corner. Naraku ordered a   
  
omelet and Sesshoumaru ordered a stack of pancakes.   
"So have you decided what you are going to do with Sakura."  
"I'm going to propose to her today. She said see would love me no matter what."  
"Where does Sakura work?" Naraku said with a funny look on his face.  
Sesshoumaru noticed his expression, but ignored it, "Um she works at the daycare center."  
"Is today a holiday at the schools?"  
"No."  
"Does she have a brother?"  
"No, why are you asking all of these questions?"  
"Well....."  
"Well............?"  
"Sakura is sitting over there with some dude."  
Sesshoumaru turned around to see what Naraku was talking about. And there he saw Sakura with one of the guys that   
  
worked with her. They were laughing and..... holding hands then she leaned over the table and kissed him.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned back around and folded his arms across his chest. "Why are these things happening to me Nara?"  
"Don't sit there and cry like a little bitch, confront her."  
"No I can't."  
"Why are you scared?"  
"N-n-no"  
"Yes you are you think you will never find anyone else if you break up with her. Your better than that Sesshie, GO AND   
  
CONFRONT HER!" he said in a controlling whisper.  
"Fine, I'll go." Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Sakura's table.  
"Hi?"  
"Oh yes waiter I would like a.........." She stopped and her mouth just hung open. "Se......Se.......Sess......Sesshoumaru   
  
Hi?" She said smiling and laughing nervously.  
"Hi I'm Jeff, who are you?" The man sitting at the table said.  
"I'm Sesshoumaru, her boyfriend of three years."  
"Boyfriend? Is he the one you were telling me about not being able to get over you?"  
"Why would I need to get over her WE'RE STILL DATING!!!!!"  
Everyone in the restaurant got quiet and stared in their direction.  
"Sesshoumaru please get over me and move on. There are plenty of fish in the sea."  
"I guess that true, I was tried of lugging around a rotting corpse."  
"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend that way."  
Sesshoumaru chuckled and grabbed the steak knife of the table and held it to the man's throat.  
"I'm going to say this once more, we are still dating. She's a dirty whore, if she cheated on me to be with you then   
  
she'll cheat on you with someone else. It's a little cycle you see. You know what I'm glad I found out she was dirty,   
  
and to think I was going to propose to her tonight. Well now I can take the ring back the jeweler and get my money   
  
back."  
"Sesshoumaru, yes I'll marry you." Sakura said giggling as she threw her arms around Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru pushed her away and she almost fell onto the floor. "Didn't you hear me bitch? I don't want you stank   
  
ass."  
"Sesshoumaru? I thought you loved me?"  
"I thought so too, but I guess I was so desperate to have someone I over looked all of your flaws. But I'm not going to   
  
take this crap from you. Find someone else to be your mat to walk on, because I'm not going to do it anymore."  
Naraku had gotten up from the table and placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I fell a whole lot better. Come on let's go. I don't want to waste my life anymore than I already have."  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru walked out of the restaurant. They got into the car and sat there quietly for awhile.  
"I should have listen to you before Nara."  
"About what?"  
"Sakura being a whore. You said that when we first started dating. And of course I didn't listen."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"Because all of these things are happening to you and there's nothing I can do about."  
Sesshoumaru chuckled and smiled, "You can't protect me all of my life you know."  
"Yeah I know."   
Naraku started the car and they headed back towards his house.  
Author's Note: I hope you like this so far. I enough people leave positive feedback I will continue the story. 


	2. Part Two The discovery

Author's Note: Okay this is the second chapter to my story. I hope you guys like it ;)  
My Whole Life Has Been A Lie: Part Two; The discovery  
  
"Nara?"  
"Yeah."  
"Instead of going back to the house can we just ride around in the car?"  
"Sure where do you want to go?"  
"Anywhere I just need to get away from this town."  
"Okay, I know you really need a vacation."  
"Yeah. A vaction sounds good."  
"Okay now you'll have to go back to your house and get your things."  
"I'm not ready to see them yet. I still haven't for given them for lying to me all these years."  
"You'll need to take to them sometime, won't you?"  
"Yeah I guess, maybe they can tell me about my biological parents."  
"Yeah that would be a good idea."  
"Will you come with me?"  
"I think you need to do this on your own Sesshie."  
"Please don't make me do this by myself."  
"Okay, I'll come with you, but if they don't want me there then I'll leave, okay?"  
Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, "Fine, why are all these things happening me?"  
"Maybe something good will come out of this."  
"Like........?"  
"Well......there's always...uh......." Naraku shrugged.  
Naraku pulled into the driveway of his house.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Um, I guess?"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
They got out of the car and walked slowly to the front door. They stood there for what seemed like hours.  
Sesshoumaru pulled his keys out of his pocket as was prepaired to put the key in the lock when the door opened. He looked up to see his "mother."  
"Sesshoumaru!?!"   
"HI." He pushed her aside and walked into the house.  
"Hey boy, you finally came home." His father said from his place on the couch.  
"UH, yeah. whatever. Who are my real parents?"  
"We are your real parents."  
"So......your telling me that..... you fucked her, got her preganant, and she went through however many hours of labor and had me?"  
"I don't appreciate your language or tone of voice."  
"That interesting you say that because that's not what I asked."  
"Sesshoumaru sit down baby. Oh how rude of me, Naraku do you want anything?"  
"Uh, no, I fine." Naraku said sitting down next to Sesshoumaru.  
"Now the thing about your parents......."  
"Well?"  
"They adpotion agency didn't know who your parents were. They said they found you wandering around they park......"  
"So my biological parents are dead?"  
"They don't know."  
"I see." Sesshoumaru sighed and decided he wished he never had asked.  
"But......you do have a younger brother."  
Sesshoumaru stared her with his mouth open. "I.................................................have a brother?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. "Well............why didn't you adopt him when you adopted me? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"It's not our fault, at the time we couldn't afford to take care of the both of you." His "father" said.  
"Maybe I should leave." Naraku said getting up from the couch.  
"Stay, you promised me."  
Naraku sat back down, "I don't think I should be here."  
"Please." Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand. "I need someone here who doesn't lie to me all the time."  
Naraku just nodded his head and stayed.  
"Do you know where he is?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why haven't you told me before now?"  
"Well You father and I as well ashis parents decided it would be best not to tell you, but I couldn't lie to you any longer."  
"Where is he?"  
"Well we promised..................."  
"Don't give me that crap, tell me where is he?"  
"He lives in Motreal."  
"He lives all the way in Canada, what the hell is this. Do you know how much a plane ticket from Tampa to Montreal would cost, how am I suppose to meet him when he's on another country!!!!!"  
"You really want to meet him."  
"I want to be with my real family. Give me his address and I find away to get there by myself."  
"Your not getting anything from us." His "father" said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've treated us like crap for the past week and you expet us to help!?!"  
"Well I treat you like crap and you lied to me I guess were even now."  
His father rolled his eyes. "Stupid Bastard." He grabbed a set of keys off of the table and he left the house. A few moments later they heard a car door slam and a car pull off.  
"Sesshoumaru."  
"What I have something for you. I'll be right back." She got up from the couch and went to her bedroom. She came back a few minutes later and handed Sesshoumaru an envelope.  
"What is it?"  
"It's all the information you need to find your brother."  
Sesshoumaru opened the envelope and pulled out a handful of papers. A smaller white envelope feel onto the floor. He placed the other papers on the table and picked up the envelope. He opened it and pulled out some pictures.  
"Is this my brother?"  
"Yes."  
"What's his name?"  
"Inuyasha."  
"Inuyasha. He's cute."  
"His mother has sent me a picture of him every year."  
"Does he know about me?"  
"No he doesn't."  
"Oh."  
"Hos mother said his really sensitive about things."  
"So....how am I suppose to met him if he doesn't know I exisit?"  
"I can call his mother your coming so she can prepair him. Well you can think about what yor going to do, I'll go up stairs and pack some clothes for you. I don't think you want to stay here with you father mad."  
"Thanks...........Mom."  
"Your welcome." She smiled and kissed him on his forehead and went up stairs.  
"So, are you going to go to Canada?"  
"Will you come with me?"  
"I can't do everything with you."  
"Then I'm not going."  
"Why, I don't need to go with you."  
"I'm scared. I don't want to go by myself. Please come with me."  
"Even if I do how am I suppose to get there. I sure as hell not driving all the way to Canada."  
"We can fly."  
"With what money?"  
"Don't worry about that I've got everything planned." Sesshoumaru's mother handed Naraku an envelope.  
  
He opened it and pulled out a handful of money."I can't take this."  
"It's okay I've been saving it up for this moment. There's enough for the both of you. I know Sesshoumaru would never go without you. Now Sesshoumaru here's you luggage. I ordered tickets for you and Naraku. You plane leaves next week, Monday at Noon. Get there two hours early."  
Sesshoumaru got up from the couch and hugged her. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. Oh what's about Sakura, have you told her."  
"We aren't together anymore. She cheated on me."  
"Oh baby."  
"It's okay, I don't need her. I've got you and Naraku and soon a new baby brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her goodbye and they left to go back to Naraku's so he could get ready for the trip.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Well this is the end of chapeter two I hope you like it. I rewrite like ten times and it still isn't the way I want it to be. 


End file.
